Time To Face Your Fears
by Lost42
Summary: Min Jun and some of the rugrats go back in time to find out what happened to make his mom scared of dogs and see if they can keep it from happening so he can get a puppy.
1. Chapter 1

Zack is owned by Celrock. Also thanks to Celrock for helping me come up with a title for this story.

Min Jun was spending the afternoon at Tommy's house like he did most days after preschool. He watched Tommy and Dil play in the grass with Spike and Spiffi.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked as he stopped playing and came over to Min Jun.

"It's not fair. You can have two dogs and I can't even have one?" Min Jun said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"I thought you said your family was to busy to keep a dog." Tommy reminded him.

"Well they're not!" Min Jun snapped."I finded out the real reason."

"So why can't you have one?" Tommy asked as Dil joined them on the patio.

"Cause my mommy is scared of them but she doesn't even member what happened so I don't get why she can be scared." Min Jun answered.

"Why is it so important for you have a dog anyways?" Zack asked.

"Cause I just want one that's why." Min Jun answered."They're more fun to play with then my little sister and Tommy and Dil and even Chuckie and Kimi gets to have them so I want one too."

"He gots some good reasons." KImi acknowledged.

"Just keep bugging your parents until they say yes." Phil advised.

"That's what we do when we want something." Lil added.

"Thanks guys. I'll try that." Min Jun said.

"Can we get a dog please?" Min Jun begged as soon as he was in the car later that evening.

"I already said no." Mi Sun told him.

"But all my friends have one." Min Jun whined.

"I don't care. I said no." Mi Sun snapped.

Min Jun crossed his arms and pouted all the way home. He didn't like being told no. He usually got his way whenever he asked for something.

"Why do you want a dog so bad anyways?" Ji Yeon asked as they were playing on the living room floor, waiting for dinner to be finsihed cooking.

"Cause I just do." Min Jun snapped angrily throwing Ji Yeon's toy phone across the room.

"I don't know see what's so great about them." Ji Yeon said crawling across the room and picking her phone up.

"I watched them on tv and all they do is bark and jump around." Ji Yeon said once she had returned to her blanket on the floor.

"Those are tv dogs. Real dogs are different." Min Jun insisted. Ji Yeon just shrugged and continued playing with her phone.

"If you got to spend time at Tommy and Dil's house like I do stead of going to daycare you would know how much fun real dogs are." Min Jun continued as he walked to the kitchen.

"Did you change your mind yet? Can I get a dog now?" Min Jun asked.

"The answer is still no." Mi Sun said setting the food on the table.

"I'm not eating then." Min Jun declared crossing his arms.

"Ok." Mi Sun asnwered just as Jin walked in carrying Ji Yeon.

"What's going on?" Jin asked placing Ji Yeon in her highchair.

"He's refusing to eat bacause I won't let him get a dog." Mi Sun explained.

"That's not going to get you what you want." Jin explained.

"Than what will?" Min Jun asked.

"If your parents say no about something then that means no. Nothing you do will change that. Now eat your dinner or go to your room." Jin ordered.

Min Jun stomped his foot and turned around and stomped all the way to his room.

He didn't say anthing to his parents the next morning, not even on the way to preschool.

"Your plan didn't work." Min Jun told Phil and Lil once he arrived at preschool.

"It works for us." Phil said.

"Not all the time." Lil added.

"Yes it does." Phil argued.

"No it doesn't." Lil yelled back.

Min Jun was tired of hearing them argue so he went to his table and sat down next to Chuckie and Tommy.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked.

"Did you get a dog?" Chuckie asked.

Min Jun shook his head."I asked and I didn't even eat dinner last night and nothing worked."

"Maybe if you find a puppy they'll let you keep it." Chuckie suggested.

"That's a good idea Chuckie." Tommy said.

"It is?" Chuckie asked."I just membered the time we helped Pepper not be scared and then we got to keep her."

"How am I sposed to find a puppy?" Min Jun asked.

"There's a doggy school here sometimes." Tommy commented."We can try and find it when we go outside to play."

Unfortunatly the weather had other plans and it started raining making going outside impossible. The teacher put on a movie for the kids to watch since they couldn't go outside and play.

"Come on now's our chance." Tommy whispered to Min Jun once the lights were off and the movie started.

They snuck out of the classroom and walked down the hallway.

"How do you know theres a dog school here?" Min Jun asked."I thought only people go to school."

"I found it once when I first started preschool." Tommy explained.

They continued on down the hallway and soon came to a door.

"This is where it was, I think." Tommy said pushing the door open.

Instead of finding a room full of dogs like Tommy expected they found old people playing bingo.

"I think we found old people school instead." Min Jun said.

"I know it was in here." Tommy assured him.

"Well it's not now." Min Jun said.

They walked down a few more hallways, opening doors along the way. They eventually came to the last door which just so happened to be the door to their classroom. They snuck in and sat back down.

"Any luck finding the puppies?" Chuckie asked in a whisper when he noticed Tommy had returned to his seat beside him.

"No. I guess they didn't have doggy school today." Tommy answered.

Later that night after everyone had gone home, Tommy began thinking of a way to help his friend get what he wanted. He couldn't imagine his life without Spike. He wracked his brain for any ideas. He fell asleep that night with an idea in his head. An idea so crazy it just had to work.

Unfortunately it was the weekend, so Tommy's brilliant plan would have to wait until Monday afternoon. He didn't see Min Jun all weekend, which wasn't unusual because one or both of his parents had at least one day off during that time.

"I asked all the days we didn't have school and it only made my parents mad." Min Jun grumbled as he sat in his usual seat.

"Sorry it didn't work, but I have an idea." Tommy told him excitedly.

"What's your idea?" Min Jun asked.

"I'll tell you when we go to my houe." Tommy said.

Min Jun was curious about Tommy's idea, but didn't push getting an answer. He didn't want the only person on his side angry with him for asking to many questions like his parents were at the moment.

Didi picked the kids up, but instead of going to Tommy's house like normal she decided to take te kids to the park since it was a nice day. They had a picnic and then they played for awhile until Didi decided to take them all home for a nap.

"I'll tell you my idea when my mommy gets us ready for nap time." Tommy said as they pulled into the driveway.

Didi brought out pillows and blankets and laid them in the playpen for the kids.

"You kids have a nice nap and when you wake up we can do some finger painting." Didi told them as they covered up with the blankets and got comfortable.

"Ok, here's my idea." Tommy whispered tapping Min Jun on the shoulder. The Korean boy sat up and stared intently at the purple haired three year old boy sitting next to him.

"We're going to go back in time and stop whatever happened to your mommy to make her scared of dogs so you can get one." Tommy explained.

"Good idea, but how can we go back in time?" Min Jun asked.

"We went to the footure once." Kimi piped up throwing off her blanket and joining the boys in the corner of the playpen. Min Jun just looked confused.

"It's a long story." Tommy said."I'll tell you when we get back. Now who's with me?"

Tommy looked around and noticed Phil and Lil already asleep.

"I'm in. Who knows going back in time could be fun." Zack said joining the group.

"I'll come." Kimi added raising her hand.

"You guys go ahead. Going to the future was enough for me." Chuckie said covering his head with the blanket.

"Come on guys before my mommy comes back." Tommy said unlocking the playpen and making his way to the closet.

They all rushed in and shut the door. Tommy looked around and found what he needed. He was about to put the headphones on the ball when Min Jun cried out.

"Wait. We need to go to Korea. How do we know we can get there?"

"With this." Zack answered holding up a globe and pointing out where South Korea was. Everyone faced the globe and Tommy put the headphones on it and turned the dial back. There was a white flash and everyone blacked out for a minute. When they awoke they found themselves in some kind of market place.

"Where are we?" Kimi asked standing up and rubbing her soar head. They all had slight headaches from going back in time.

"Hey I recognize that place." Min Jun pointed to the store in front of them. Everyone turned and looked where Min Jun was pointing. They had landed in front of a fabric store.

"This is my grandpa's store." Min Jun explained. A boy a little older then the group of kids soon appeared. He had short black hair and was wearing a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Do you want to play soccer with me?" The boy asked. Min Jun nodded, but the rest of the kids just stood there staring.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys don't speak Korean." Min Jun blushed at his mistake then translated what the boy had said.

"Who are they?" The new boy asked.

"They're my friends." Min Jun answered in Korean and then pointed and said each kids name.

"Ok. Let's go to my house." The boy said and began walking away. Min Jun went to follow, but noticed the others weren't following.

"Come on guys." Min Jun hollard and ran to catch up with the boy.

"Why are we playing soccer?" Tommy asked."I thought we needed to find your mommy."

"We will. That boy is my daddy." Min Jun answered.

The boy lead them to a small house that had a side yard. He lead them through the gate and they were greeted by a tan Chinese Shar Pei.

"That's a funny looking dog." Kimi giggled as the dog sniffed her hand.

"I think it's kinda cute." Tommy added petting the dog's head.

"It looks squishy." Min Jun suddenly said making the other kids look at him funny. He just shrugged.

"This can't be the reason your mom is afraid of dogs." Zack said."It's to nice."

Suddenly the boy they had followed spoke. Everyone looked to Min Jun.

"What am I a translater?" He asked.

"Uh yeah you are. None of us know Korean like you do." Zack pointed out.

"Oh right." Min Jun shrugged."He said I'm glad you like my dog but I want to play soccer."

The boy kicked the ball to Min Jun and the game began. Kimi was soon left out however when the boys seemed to forget she was there as the game got more intense. Kimi sat on the edge of the small garden and played with the dog some more.

They stopped playing when a woman walked through the gate with a little girl in a pink Hello Kitty dress and an older girl with dark curly hair wearing a blue dress. The kids watched as the dog ran up to the girls and jumped on the older girl, who promptly pushed it away from her and went inside with her mother.

"Yep, that's definately my auntie." Min Jun declared."She doesn't like animals very much, but I think she likes cats."

"So you have two aunts?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Min Jun answered."And I'm guessing that the little girl in the Hello Kitty dress is the one that's going to be my mom someday."

"She's coming over here." Kimi pointed excitedly.

"I never seed you guys before." The little said curiously.

Min Jun translated once again and then said."We're not from here." In Korean.

"Are you those guys kids that wear the funny green clothes?" She asked. Min Jun looked to his friends.

"She asked if we're kids who have parents who wear funny green clothes." Min Jun translated.

Zack thought for a minute."Oh you mean soldiers, like in the army?"

The girl nodded when Min Jun was finsihed translating.

"Yeah, we're army guys kids." He answered as a jeep full of soldiers drove by.

"Ok. Want to play with my doctor toys?" The girl asked hopefully.

"They're playing soccer with me. Go inside and stop bothering my new friends." The boy shouted at his sister.

"You guys keep playing with him. I'll go play doctor and see if I can find out why she's scared of dogs." Kimi offered. She then grabbed the little girl's hand and lead her inside.

"Kimi wait!" Zack exlcaimed running and catching up to the two girls before they went inside."You need this."

"What is it?" Kimi asked putting the small necklace around her neck.

"It translates what you guys say so you can understand each other."Zack explained."I made a few minutes ago while you guys were talking."

"Wow Zack. You're really creative." Kimi told him making him blush.

The two girls walked inside and went straight to what to appeared to be a girls room judging by all the Hello Kitty stuff.

"It's messy in here cause my sister doesn't like to clean." Mi Sun said kicking some clothes out of the way.

"My room is messy too. I don't like cleaning either." Kimi admitted.

They sat down on the rug on the wood floor and began looking though the plastic doctor bag.

"This is my sister's toy but she lets me play with it. She's nicer then my brother." The little girl told Kimi as she dumped the contents out on the floor. Kimi was amazed when she realized that she was able to understand what was being said for the first time since going back in time.

"I don't think we told each other our names and if we're going to play together I think we should know them. I'm Kimi." kimi introduced herself.

"My name is Mi Sun." The little girl introdcued herself.

They began to paly with Kimi volunteering to be the patient first.

"Ok you're all better now you can be the doctor." Mi Sun told Kimi. They traded places with Mi Sun laying on a pile of blankets and Kimi taking the doctor's bag. She took this oportunity to ask some questions.

"Are you scared of the dog outside?' Kimi suddenly asked.

"No. Why would I be?" Mi Sun asked.

"Oh no reason, just wondering?" Kimi answered.

They played for a few more minutes until Kimi suggested they go back outside. She was getting bored of playing doctor.

As the two girls walked outside a soccer ball came flying right toward them. The ball was stopped just in time by a tall handsome man. Kimi briefly heard Mi Sun call the man who had saved them daddy.

"Watch out for your sister." The man said handing the ball back. He then made his way inside the house.

"Did she tell you anything?' Min Jun asked as Kimi came over to the group.

"She said she's not scared of the dog." Kimi answered.

"I don't understand." Min Jun started."What happened to make her scared?"

"Maybe it wasn't this dog that scared her." Tommy suggested as the dog licked his hand.

"I think you're right. It doesn't seem scary at all." Min Jun pointed out.

"You guys gotta go now." Min Jun's future father told them.

"Let's go back to my grandpa's store and see if we can find anything there." Min Jun suggested after he had told the others that they needed to leave.

They walked back the way they had comeand easily found their way back due to the lack of a crowd.

"It's getting dark guys." Tommy said looking up at the evening sky.

"We can sleep in here." Min Jun said moving aside some rolls of fabric to reveal some old crates. They made a fort from the crates and old fabric.

"I'm hungry." Kimi suddenly said.

"Me too." Zack added.

"i got a candy bar in my pocket." Min Jun offered climbing out of the fort and pulling out the melted chocolate from his back pocket. They each took a piece and then went back inside the fort to try and sleep.

"What are you guys doing in those boxes?" Mi Sun asked peering in at Min Jun through the the thin fabric. He squinted from the bright sunlight and crawled out from the crate. The rest of the kids soon followed.

"We were camping?" Tommy quickly said as he remembered they were supposed to be soldiers kids.

"I don't know what that is but it looks fun." Mi Sun said.

"You got anything to eat?" Min Jun asked as his stomach growled loudly.

"No, but I know where you can get something. Follow me." The two year old instructed.

They walked next door and as they stood outside of the shop they could smell delicious smells coming from the shop.

"I know this place." Min Jun said."We used to ocme here before."

"You guys wait here. I'll be back." Mi Sun told them and went inside. She soon returned with a small white bag. She handed it to Min Jun and he opened it to find doughnuts shaped like bananas. He grabbed one and passed the bag around until it was empty.

"We should probably get you back to your daddy." Min Jun suggested.

"He won't even know I'm gone." Mi Sun said sadly."He leaves alot.

"Well maybe you should spend some time with since he's here now." Min Jun suggested. He was begining to see why his father was the way he was.

They walked back to the store and went out to the back erea to play.

"Yiu guys have two dogs?" Tommy asked looking at the large german shepard chained to pole outside the store.

Mi Sun shrugged."I never saw that one before."

"Guys I think this is the day it happens." Min Jun whispered."We gotta get my auntie out of here before."

Min Jun didn't get to finish his sentence when they all heard a scream. They all looked over to see the dog had MI Sun by the face in its powerful jaws. The kids didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a boy who was a little then the kids, riding on a blue boke appeared and started throwing rocks at the dog.

"Go get help." The boy yelled desperately trying to get the dog to let go.

Min Jun being the only one who understood because Kimi had left the special necklace in the crate she had slept in the night before ran and got his grandfather.

The dog let go eventually and started to advance on the other kids. The older picked up more rocks and distracted the dog. The kid motioned for the kids to hide and they wasted no time in finding a hiding spot. Before anything else could happen a gunshot was heard and the dog fell to the ground.

"I think we should go now." Min Jun said trying to catch his breath.

"I think you're right." Tommy agreed. Even he was shaken up from the whole ordeal.

"How are we going to get home?" Kimi asked."We came here in a closet."

"We'll go back to my grandparents house and use there's." Min Jun said leading the way.

As they were leaving they saw theboy take off his shirt and wrap it around Mi Sun's head.

"I'm glad that kid showed up when he did." Zack commented once everyone had calmed down.

"Me too." Min Jun agreed."I think if that happened to me I would be scared too."

"So you don't want a dog anymore?" Tommy asked once they had reached the house.

"I don't know." Min Jun admitted.

They reached the house and saw Min Jun's grandma rushing out of the house with tears streaming down her face. The kids snuck by before the door was closed. Min Jun lead them to the closet so Tommy could get them back to their time.

While Tommy was setting up the items to get them back, he noticed something laying on the floor. He bent over and picked it up to reveal a picture of Mi Sun and the shar pei that was outisde. He stuffed the picture in his pocket

"How was the past?" Dil asked sitting up in the playpen.

"Scary." Min Jun answered.

"Do you think your mommy will let you get a dog now?' Phil asked.

"I don't know." Min Jun answered."Right now I don't even know if I want one anymore."

"What happened to make you not one anymore?" Lil asked.

"If you saw what we saw you wouldn't one either." Zack told her.

"I know it was bad guys but not all doggies are like that." Tommy insisted.

"Least my parents won't be mad at me nomore." Min Jun smiled.

The kids played quietly for the rest of the afternoon until it was time for all of them to go home.

Min Jun was the last one to be picked up. He was surprised to see his older cousin at the door. He wouldn't admit it but he was secretly glad it was her. He was afraid if he saw his mom that the memory of what happened would come back.

"You're mom has to work late so want to get some pasta?" Mun Hee asked when Min Jun had buckled himslef in the backseat. The mention of pasta made him smile and he nodded his head eagerly.

He didn't see his mom until the next morning when he sat down at breakfast. He hadn't noticed before, but he looked closely at his mom and noticed one of her earlobes had a small piece out of it. He didn't see anything else, but he had to turn away before she caught him staring and asked him about it.

"You're quiet today." Mi Sun remarked noticing Min Jun barely touched his breakfast.

"Just thinking." Min Jun said taking a bite of his breakfast.

"About what?" Mi Sun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have to get a dog anymore." Min Jun remarked looking up from his bowl.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way beacuse I was thinking it's time I faced my fears." Mi Sun told him.

"Really?" Min Jun asked standing up and giving his mom a hug.

"Yep. in fact I was thinking we could get one today." Mi Sun said breaking the hug.

Min Jun pulled away and ran to his room. He came back a few minutes later holding something in his hand.

"Can it be like this?" He asked giving the picture he had found to his mom.

"How do you have this?" Mi Sun asked.

"I found it." Min Jun answered.

"What's that?" Jin asked coming in the kitchen with a sleepy Ji Yeon in his arms.

Mi Sun showed him the picture and took Ji Yeon from him so she could feed her.

"I remember that dog." Jin remarked."Your parents gave her to us after that one attacked you."

"Was it nice?" Min Jun asked even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted some reassurance.

"Yes." Jin answered.

"I told him I'm ready to face my fears." Mi Sun said as she sat back down.

"Good because I think I have the perfect dog for us." Jin stated.

"I want to see it." Min Jun said excitedly.

"It looks like the dog in the pcture but smaller." Jin said."We saved it and a few other dogs from a fighting ring last night."

"Go get dressed and we'll go see it." Mi Sun told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jin asked his wife."I was there that day when it happened and you have every right to be scared."

"I think I'm done being afraid. I don't want our kids missing out because of me." Mi Sun said.

Once everyone was dressed they drove to the pound and went to the dog section. It was very loud. The kids covered their ears to block out all the barking.

"I hope our dog isn't as loud as those ones out there." Min Jun told Ji Yeon once they were in a quiet room where the dog would be brought to them.

"Me too." Ji Yeon agreed.

They only waited a few minutes before a tall blonde woman came in carrying a tan ball of fur. The lady sat the puppy down and left to let the family get aquainted.

"It looks squishy." Ji yeon remarked and pointed to the puppy as Jin helped her stand on her feet. Min Jun was the only one to understand her comment as to the adults it just sounded like baby babble.

They watched the puppy walk around until to Min Jun's horror it got into his backpack and pulled out his stuffed german shepard that wore a police outfit from Paw Patrol and started chewing on it.

"No my toy." Min Jun yelled making the dog drop the toy and run and hide underneath the chair that Mi Sun was sitting on.

"Maybe this will teach him to keep his toys picked up." Mi Sun commented taking Ji Yeon and sitting her on her lap while Jin went over to Min Jun.

"You have to be quiet and nice. the puppy is scared. She had a bad start in life so we need to help her." Jin said picking up the toy and giving it to Min Jun.

He walked over to the chair and squated on the floor and waved the toy in front in the puppy.

"It's ok puppy. You can play with my toy." Min Jun assured it in a soft voice.

The puppy slowly emerged and took the toy and ran back under the chair and began happily chewing on it.

"Well do you want to keep her or no?" Jin asked when the alotted time to visit had passed and it was time to put the puppy back in its cage.

"I want her even if she steals my favorite toy. She's like Ji Yeon." Min Jun said making his parents laugh.

They sighned all of the paperwork and began their new life with a puppy in the house. Min Jun couldn't wait until the next time he saw his friends so he could share the exciting news.

There might be a chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys I got a puppy!" Min Jun exclaimed the following Monday morning at preschool.

"Really. I thought you didn't want one anymore." Tommy said.

"Well you know that boy that threw rocks at the mean dog?" Tommy, Kimi, and Zack nodded their heads, while Phil, Lil, and Chuckie looked confused.

"That was my daddy." Min Jun told them. He then told the others all about their adventure with Tommy, Kimi, and Zack chiming in every once in a while.

"I want to see it." Lil cried once the story was finished.

"Come to my cubby after circle time." Min Jun instructed.

The kids waited impatiently for circle time to be over. As soon as the teacher called playtime the kids raced to Min Jun cubby.

The cubbies were in a smaller room just off the main classroom. Min Jun carefully lifted his backpack off the shelf. He unzipped it and lifted the puppy out.

"Aw. It's so cute." Kimi cooed.

"She's scared of lots of stuff so I brought her here so maybe we could teach her how to not be scared." Min Jun explained just as the puppy jumped out of his arms.

"We gotta get her back before the teacher sees." Tommy cried.

Phil and Lil ran to block the door, but the small puppy ran right under their legs making them fall over.

"This is gonna be harder then we thinked." Lil said rubbing her head and rolling out of the way as the other kids ran through the door.

"I don't see the puppy anywhere." Zack whispered.

"Chuckie, you the bestest at being scared." Tommy said putting a hand on Chuckie's shoulder."If you was in a big scary place full of new stuff, where would you hide?"

Chuckie looked around the room deep in thought.

"Well when I'm scared of thinderstorms, I like to hide under my blanket with WaWa."

The kids looked to the bin of stuffed animals and noticed it was tipped over, which wasn't unusual at playtime.

"I see her!" Min Jun exclaimed rushing over and picking the puppy out of the stuffed animals.

"I was gonna get that one." A brown haired girl cried crossing her arms.

"Well It's mine." Min Jun snapped turning away from the girl.

"Teacher." The girl yelled."Min Jun won't share."

Her loud tone of voice made the puppy squirm in Min Jun's arms. He tried to hold on but the puppy was to much for him.

"Min Jun, We share in this class." The teacher scolded him as she came over.

"Yes teacher." Min Jun sighed. He was glad she didn't see the puppy get away, but now they had to find her again.

"Guys that stupid scared my puppy." Min jun complained once he rejoined his friends.

"Don't worry. We found her once, we can find her again." Tommy assured him.

Before they could begin looking again it was snack time. They all sat down at their seats and nervously waited for Kimi to finish passing out the snacks, hoping the puppy wouldn't come out of her hiding place.

"Hey guys I got a idea." Tommy whispered.

Min Jun and Zack stopped eating and listened to Tommy's plan.

"Save some snacks and we can make a trail for the puppy to follow when it's outside playtime and then you." He pointed to Min Jun and finished."Can put her back in your backpack and then we can take her to my house. I'm sure Spike or Spiffi can teach her how not to be scared."

"Great idea Tommy." Min Jun cried scooping up the rest of his gold fish and putting them in his pocket. Tommy wen and filled everybody else in on the plan.

"Ok everybody's outside." Tommy said closing the door that lead outside.

The kids got to work and left a trail of gold fish crackers. They waited and soon heard crunching sounds.

"There she is." Chuckie whispered so he wouldn't scare her.

"Finally." Min Jun sighed in relief as he picked the puppy up. They soon heard the door open and in walked their teacher.

"Why are you kids in here?' She asked."And is this a puppy?"

The kids all looked at Min Jun. The teacher crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"I brought my puppy to school to teach her how to not be afraid." Min Jun explained.

"I'm afraid I have to call your parents." She told Min Jun."The rest of you go outside and play."

The kids reluctantly left Min Jun alone in the room with the teacher. They soon came back in because they missed almost all of outdoor playtime.

"Are you ok?" Kimi asked coming up to Min Jun, who was sitting in the cubby room.

"No. My mommy is coming to get me and she's not happy." Min Jun told her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until they heard two adult voices. One of them being their teacher.

"My mom is here." Min Jun said getting up and grabbing his backpack. He trudged out of the small room and headed toward his mom.

"Why would you do something like this?" Mi Sun asked angrily as they walked out the door. The other kids couldn't understand what she said because she didn't say it in English, but they could tell she was mad.

"It was nice knowing him." Phil said as he watched them walk out.

After they dropped the puppy off at home they went to the hospital and Min Jun was placed in a room with his sister.

"Be good." Mi Sun instructed sitting Min Jun ina chair near the hospital bed where his sister was watching cartoons.

"I don't want to watch Mickey Mouse." Min Jun whined.

"You should of thought that before you brought the dog to school." Mi Sun said walking out of the room.

"You bringed the puppy to school?" Ji Yeon asked as she looked up from her cartoons.

"Yeah. I was trying to teach her not to be afraid and school is where you learn." Min Jun explained.

"That was a dumb idea. You ahoulda bringed her to doggy school not people school." Ji Yeon laughed.

Min Jun glared and crossed his arms sinking lower in the chair. He was bored and having his little sister laugh at him and call him dumb didn't help his mood.

"Can't we watch something else?" Min Jun asked in an irritated tone. He could only listen to Mickey Mouse's voice for so long.

"No." Ji Yeon answered."It's not over yet."

"It is now." Min Jun said grabbing the tablet. He scrolled through the tvshows and movies that were downloaded onto it until he found something he liked.

"That's mine." Ji Yeon yelled."Give it back."

"Mine now." Min Jun said turning away from his sister. Min Jun was enjoying the show until it was suddenly snatched from his grasp.

"Hey." He cried out looking up at the person who took the tablet.

"We're going home now and you're still in trouble." Mi Sun told him putting the tablet away and unhooking Ji Yeon from the michine.

They arrived home to a mess, it wasn't a huge but more then one stuffed animal had lost their life judging by all the stuffing all over the place.

"My penguin." Ji Yeon cried picking up the small stuffed animal that was now missing one of its button eyes and had stuffing coming out of its head.

"Put her in the crate so we can clean up this mess." Mi Sun instructed.

Min Jun walked through the living room kicking the stuffing out of his way and picked up the puppy and put her in the crate making sure to lock the door this time. He forgot to last time when he had come inside to put her up from taking her to school.

"Can we go get her her own toys so she can't chew on ours anymore?" Min Jun once they had cleaned up the mess.

"That's a good idea." Mi Sun agreed.

"Can I invite Tommy?" Min Jun asked."He knows all about dogs."

"Sure. We could probably use the help." Min Sun answered.

MIn Jun called Tommy's house with Mi Sun help and Tommy agreed to go to the pet store and help pick out some toys. They picked him up and headed to the pet store.

"People bring dogs in here?' Min Jun asked as they entered the store and saw people standing in line with their dogs.

"Yep." Tommy answered."We bring our dogs here sometimes."

Tommy lead them to the toy isle. There was alot to choose from.

"How about this." Tommy suggested picking up a squeaky bone and squeaking it loudly.

"That's to loud. It might scare her." Min Jun said.

"This could work." Min Jun announced picking up a stuffed frog that had a softer sounding squeak in it."She loves stuffed aminals."

They picked out a few more things making sure they weren't to loud and went on to another isle. They had only had the puppy for a few days so they got some more food and a collar that was light pink.

Later that night Min Jun was fast asleep in his bed when he heard a weird noise and felt something wet on his blanket. He got up and turned on the light. He saw some throw up on his bed but didn't know where it came from. He put the gross blanket in the basket in his room that was for dirty clothes and was about to climb back in bed when he heard soft whining . He looked under his bed and found the puppy.

"Come here puppy." Min Jun called softly. the puppy slowly crawled to himand he lifted her out from under the bed and sat down with her. He climbed back in bed and hugged his puppy and fell asleep.

The next morning Min Jun noticed the puppy wasn't eating like she usually did when he filled her bowl.

"Something is wrong with the puppy." Min Jun announced when his family came in the kitchen."She won't eat."

"She's probably still full from all the stuffed animals she ate yesterday." Mi Sun commented as she put Ji Yeon in her highchair.

"And she throwed up on my bed last night." Min Jun explained.

"Looks like she needs to go to the vet." Jin said as he started making breakfast.

"I'll go make an appointment." Mi Sun said and left the room to make the call.

"They can get her in this morning." Mi Sun announced coming back in the kitchen and feeding Ji Yeon some breakfast.

"You'll have to take her. I have to leave for work soon. I can drop Min Jun off at pre school on the way." Jin told his wife.

"Me." Mi Sun cried.

"You said you wanted to face your fears and this is the perfect opportunity to do that." Jin said.

"Yeah mommy you have to be brave like Merida and not scared like Flounder." Min Jun told her.

"I knowed you like my princess movies." Ji Yeon whispered as Min Jun sat down to eat.

"I do not." Min Jun snapped."But they are better then Mickey Mouse."

Once Jin and Min Jun left for the day Mi Sun got Ji Yeon and herself dressed for the day.

"Ok puppy, it's just you and me." Mi Sun said putting the puppy in a carrier."We really need to think of a name for you."

The vet wasn't to crowded and there were mostly cats waiting to be seen. The few dogs that were there were small and in carriers. They were soon called back. They waited in the room for a few minutes until in walked a short woman with brown skin and black hair.

"What seems to be the problem?" The lady asked. She had an accent, but she wasn't hard to understand.

"She ate some stuffed animals yesterday and now she won't eat." Mi Sun explained.

The vet examined the puppy and decided to take some X rays. She came a few minutes later with some medicine to help clear out the puppy's stomach. She also gave the puppy it's first shots. Mi Sun took the puppy home to rest while she and Ji Yeon ran some errands while waiting for Min Jun to get out of pre school.

"I hope my puppy is ok." Min Jun said when he met his friends in the cubby room.

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked.

"She ate some stuffed aminals and now she's not eating anything else." Min Jun explained.

"Did you name her yet?" Chuckie asked."our puppy gotted sick cause she didn't have a name."

"No. We don't know what to name her." Min Jun said shocked. He didn't know not having a name could make a puppy sick.

"You could call her stinky." Phil suggested.

Min Jun shook his head."She doesn't stink."

"How about baby cause she's a baby dog." Kimi suggested.

"She won't be a baby dog forever." Min Jun sighed. This was going to be hard. He needed the perfect name so his dog wouldn't be sick anymore.

The rest of pre school was a blur as Min Jun tried to come up with a good name. Before he knew it it was time to go home and his mom and sister were there to pick him up.

"Is the puppy ok?" Min Jun asked when he got in the car.

"She will be." Mi Sun answered.

They arrived home and Min Jun took the puppy out of the crate and sat on the couch with her. His mother and sister joined him.

"She needs a name." Min Jun said looking up at his mom.

"What do you want to name her?" Mi Sun asked.

"I don't know. I can't think." Min Jun frowned.

"What about Cleo?" Mi Sun suggested. She knew Min Jun wouldn't want a princess name and they had watched a movie over Christmas break about a snow war that had a dog in it named Cleo.

"Like in that snow movie that mostly has boys in it?" Min Jun asked excitedly."That's a good idea."

By the next morning Cleo was better. Min Jun couldn't wait to tell his friends that his pupy had a name and it made her better.

"My puppy's name is Cleo." Min Jun announced when he arrived at pre school."And she's all better."

"That's great." Tommy said.

A few weeks later they all went to the park to play before the Summer heat set in. Now that school was out Min Jun had plenty of time to spend with Cleo. He brought her to the park to play with Spike and Spiffi. She didn't like them at first but after awhile she got used to Spiffi's hyper energy.

"Did you have fun?" Mi Sun asked as she came to pick him from the park.

"Yeah and Cleo isn't scared of Spike and Spiffi anymore." Min Jun answered.

"Good." Mi Sun said taking Min Jun's hand and Cleo's leash and heading home.

"So are you still scared of dogs?" Min Jun asked as they were walking down the street.

"A little, but Cleo doesn't scare me." Mi Sun answered.

"Good." Min Jun said giving his mom a hug.

I hope this ending was ok. I got stuck halway through writing this.


End file.
